


In The Gypsy Caravan

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Series: 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge [4]
Category: Danny The Champion Of The World - Roald Dahl
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I looked around the gypsy caravan. It was small but I was happy. My father was right. Nobody would feel lonely in places where their hearts were, in bright even in gloomy days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Gypsy Caravan

_Title : In The Gypsy Caravan_

_Characters : William, Danny_

_Genre : Family_

_Summary : I looked around the gypsy caravan. It was small but I was happy. My father was right. Nobody would feel lonely in places where their hearts were, in bright even in gloomy days._

_Disclaimer : Danny The Champion Of The World belongs to Roald Dahl._

**.-.-.**

                It was raining hard in torrent. I was safely tucked in my bunk bed, not at all felt cold. The thump thump sound came from the apple tree that was hitting the roof of the gypsy caravan my father and I had been living in. It wasn’t scary. I thought it was oddly comforting.

                My father was heating the water. He was going to make two mugs of cocoa. While waiting for him, I stared at the small window glass near my father’s head. It looked very gloomy outside. The sky was dark grey and everything seemed lifeless.

                “Dad, I was wondering about the Big Friendly Giant,” I absently said.

                “What about him?” my father asked. He usually told me about the BFG before I went to bed. I liked the story very much.

                “Do you think he feels lonely?” I inquired.

                “What makes you think he does, Danny?” he replied. He was busy pouring the cocoa powder and sugar into our two old mugs, but I knew he was listening to me attentively.

                I shrugged even though my father didn’t see it. “He lives alone,” I whispered. “We’ve got each other but the BFG doesn’t have any company,” I reasoned.

                There was a twinkle in my father’s eyes. He smiled that way. “True, Danny. We can talk, we can walk and have a chat with our friends. We aren’t lonely, my love. We are mostly busy repairing cars and meet our customers,” my father added.

                “Yes, Dad. We have another human’s company,” I agreed. “I will feel miserable if I’m all alone, especially on days like this.”

                My father glanced at the window glass. He nodded. “A gloomy day like this makes people feel depressed. But the BFG doesn’t have time to feel lonely or depressed, Danny.”

                I sat up straight in my bed. “How come, Dad?” I asked. I was always excited when he told me about the BFG.

                “You know how our giant friend works, don’t you? The BFG is always busy making the magic powder when he’s not wandering catching people’ dreams. He’s busy sorting the nice dreams and the bad ones. Besides, he is happy with what he does. So, dear, the BFG is content. Always. There’s no room for him to feel any unhappiness. The cave where he lives is his home. No one feels lonely in their homes, Danny.” My father poured down the water into the mugs. I accepted the cocoa mug gratefully.

                “Really, Dad?”

                “Really, Danny.”

                I looked around the gypsy caravan. It was small but I was happy. My father was right. Nobody would feel lonely in places where their hearts were, in bright days or even in gloomy days.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

_A.N: Written as a part of 5, 10, 20, 30, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge._


End file.
